


someone has moved into an apartment

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, this is the 2nd most self indulgent thing I've ever posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: Tall, Bronze, and Buff from the building across from Baz's is absolutely ruining the view of the city with all those muscles shining in the mid afternoon sun as he lifts weights right next to the window opposites Baz's suite, and Baz is absolutely NOT having regular gay crisis over this guy Thank You Very Much Aunt Fiona.But revenge is entirely different matter.





	someone has moved into an apartment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoyoteChasingThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteChasingThunder/gifts).



_ someone has moved into an apartment _

 

Baz sighs heavily through his nose and erases the text. 

 

You:  _ im gay and need help _

 

He hits send. It's just Aunt Fiona and it's not like it's news to her anyways. 

 

AF:  _ oooh this sounds good _

AF:  _ what's up _

 

Baz looks up at his newly bought curtains and considers how to phrase his next text. 

 

_ 'the building across from me has a new tenant who lifts weights and I’m a useless gay about it?' _

 

Mmmm too unsure. Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch is never unsure of himself. Especially in front of his Aunt Fiona. He loves her, he really does but he knows better then to bare his throat to a wolf. Back to the drawing board. 

 

' _ how do I tell someone who doesn't even know i exist that I think he's super hot an-'  _ nope nope  **_no._ ** Aborting that thought right now. Baz is not thinking horny thoughts about his new quasi neighbor and his weird bench thing and his weights and the way his muscles look when he lifts those weights-’

 

Baz's phone chimes softly in his hand.

 

AF:  _ you still there baz? _

 

Oh. A whole question mark. He's worrying her. Baz pulls up their chat log and slaps at his keyboard so the typing will at least come up on Fiona's end. 

 

Sighing again, Baz stands up from his polished leather lounger to walk all of two feet to stare at his truly hideous new curtains. 

 

Penthouse suit, an entire wall of pure glass for one of the best views of the city. And he bought  _ curtains _ . 

 

Violently slamming his thumb into the backspace button, Baz types out,  _ what's the best way to get revenge on someone from a distance _

 

_ what like a hitman? _ is Fiona's immediate response. Because of course it is. 

 

Baz rips open the curtains and leans against the wall, throwing all caution and sense to the wind.

 

You:  _ less murder more sexual frustration _

 

AF:  _ kinky _

 

Baz closes his eyes and counts down from 10. His phone chimes.

 

AF: _ but anyways. frustration for you or the other bloke _

 

_ 'other bloke' _ Baz jabs out immediately. Out of the corner of his eye he sees something move and looks up right into broad shoulders, defined muscles, and an even bigger dumbbell then the last time Baz saw him. 

 

Baz steps back and yanks the curtain shut. That hitman option is starting to look more and more appealing. 

 

AF:  _ use your best feature to your advantage. you're a snack baz my boy and with those legs you could get any man all worked up _

 

Baz looks to the high vaulted ceilings for moral support and exhales slowly before going back to his phone.

 

You:  _ im never asking you for help ever again  _

 

AF: _ tell me how it goes!  _

 

* * *

 

Stepping back from the whiteboard in his office, Baz taps the end of the marker against his chin. It’s written all in Greek so there’s no threat of anyone reading it to embarrass him later. A smirk paints his face. It’s a  _ damn _ good plan if he does say so himself. 

 

Mission Make-That-Fucker-Jealous is a go. 

 

 


End file.
